Síndrome Malfoyniana
by Chan J. K
Summary: Relatos sobre essa doença rara. Escrito por Harry Potter com a ajuda da pena automática da autora. Contém doses altas de humor que podem causar overdose. Slash HD
1. Malfoy, Malfoy e mais Malfoy

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime._

— x —

**Síndrome Malfoyniana  
por J.K. Chan**

– Capítulo 1 –

_Malfoy, Malfoy e mais Malfoy_

Cinco para as sete... Ele está atrasado. Acho que não vai conseguir tomar café. Ah, finalmente entra no salão.

Senta-se e pega um pouco de cada prato à sua frente. Chocolate, pudim e alguns sanduíches, como sempre. Estreita os olhos, provavelmente porque hoje não tem morango no café da manhã. Ele sempre come morangos. Sorri enquanto come chocolate (depois dos morangos, chocolate é o favorito dele). Fecha os olhos, saboreando. Abre os olhos e o olhar dele segue uma direção perigosa - a minha - mas ele desvia.

Pergunta algo às outras pessoas e arregala os olhos. Acho que lembrou de algo importante. Tira alguns objetos da mochila com pressa. A pena, provavelmente de Hipogrifo e o tinteiro, com extrabrilho. Além daquele caderno preto que eu não sei pra que é. Como se alguém, além de mim, se importasse.

Levanta-se da mesa e anda discretamente até o lado de fora do salão, mas franze as sobrancelhas quando o faz. Esse é o sinal de que algo está errado com ele.

Está vendo? Isso tem acontecido durante toda essa semana. Desde que eu resolvi procurar por ele novamente no Mapa do Maroto. Sim, foi assim que começou. Uma leve curiosidade que se tornou... bem, eu não sei direito. Só sei que ultimamente tem sido Malfoy, Malfoy e mais Malfoy.

Eu acho que estou ficando louco, débil mental. Olha o que uma simples curiosidade foi capaz de fazer com uma pessoa com suas faculdades mentais em estado anteriormente normal. Será que alguém me enfeitiçou? Esses dias tem sido insuportáveis e eu só quero descobrir como me curar disso. Mas não consigo!

Mas lá fui eu observar de novo o mapa assim que o Malfoy deixou o salão. O pontinho preto com as palavras Draco Malfoy andou até em frente à masmorra do Snape. O que será que ele foi fazer lá antes do horário da aula? Muito estranho... Merece investigação. De qualquer forma, a próxima aula é mesmo de Poções. E se eu... ? Não, não e não, Harry. Nada de investigar.

Percebi que ainda nem toquei no meu café da manhã. Me distraí e de repente todos os meus colegas já foram pra aula e eu estou atrasado.

Cheguei com a roupa molhada de suor na frente da masmorra, de tanto correr. Desejem-me sorte. Snape parece estar de péssimo humor. Na verdade, Snape sempre está de péssimo humor. Menos quando se trata do Principezinho Malfoy. Ele sempre trata o desgraçado melhor que os outros. E lá vem o Malfoy de novo no assunto... Preciso me tratar. E ponto final.

Bom, eu consegui ao menos entrar na sala. Mas Snape me olhou como se tivesse visão de laser e fosse me cortar ao meio. Nada bom, Harry. Nada bom.

Andei devagar e me sentei no primeiro lugar vazio que achei. Consegui ficar perto de Ron e Hermione, mas não entendo porque os dois me olharam estranho. Quem será que está sentado do meu lado? Ah, não. Ele não. Não do meu lado...

"Olá, Potter. Será que você poderia retirar essa bunda magrela do lugar da Pansy?" – disse o bastardo. Eu me virei e juntei todo o ódio que eu sentia por aquela criatura vinda dos infernos para acabar com a minha paz.

"Claro que não, Malfoy. A Parkinson está do outro lado da sala e se eu me levantar, sou reprovado em Poções." – Eu disse e me senti um idiota.

Além de não ofendê-lo em parte alguma da frase, coisa que ele fez, quando chamou a minha bunda de _magrela_, eu ainda dei a deixa para ele tentar me prejudicar – atividade preferida dele – pelo resto da aula.

Ah, como eu odeio o mapa, o Malfoy, o Snape, Hogwarts e qualquer coisa que conspire para que eu permaneça com meus pensamentos revirados.

Malfoy pareceu me deixar ficar, provavelmente maquinando alguma vingancinha. Finalmente o Professor-Carrasco-Snape resolveu passar uma poção idiota pra gente fazer em duplas, e adivinhe qual a minha dupla... Acertou quem disse "Draco-Eu-Sou-Metido-E-Irritante-Malfoy".

"Potter, eu sei que eu te desperto os melhores sentimentos, mas não vai adiantar nada você tentar furar a bancada com a faca. E depois me dizem que eu não tenho motivos pra te chamar de idiota..." – disse o Malfoy, enquanto eu notava que estivera quase a ponto de furar a mesa. Seriam tantos pontos perdidos...

Passei o dia trabalhando com o Príncipe Slytherin, amaldiçoando meus dias. Malditos Rabicho, Aluado, Almofadinhas e Pontas. Malditos fundadores dessa espelunca. Gryffindor, morra!

Eu preciso parar de amaldiçoar as coisas. Até o meu pai já entrou na roda! A não ser o Malfoy. Ele merece.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, MALFOY. Que nome desgraçado!

Vamos pensar em outro nome, muito mais bonito, e cujo dono eu não queira esquartejar, fritar e comer os pedacinhos. Tá, os pedacinhos eu repasso.

Ginny Weasley.

Ruiva. Tudo bem que não são minhas preferidas... Mas tem olhos bonitos. Poderiam ser de outro tom de azul, mas tudo bem. A pessoa certa pra eu me preocupar.

O Malfoy ia rir da minha cara se lesse meus pensamentos. Caramba, uma vez me disseram que os Malfoy têm muitas gerações envolvidas com legilimência! Já pensou se ele descobre tudo que eu tenho pensado nos últimos dias?

Calma aí, Malfoy de novo? A Ginny não durou nem um minuto! Pelo amor de Merlin! Vou procurar Madame Pomfrey assim que sair desse lugar.

Ok, Harry, respira. É apenas o Malfoy. Só fique calmo, não criemos pânico.

Tá, eu sei que você não está entendendo nada, já que os meus pensamentos são confusos. Mas por favor, preciso de ajuda. Não posso falar pra Hermione sobre isso. Ela ia me dar um sermão por algum motivo que ela ia encontrar. Depois ia falar pro Ron, e ele me mataria só de pensar no meu problema.

"Potter?" – _Alguém falou o meu nome?_

Mas calma aí, qual o meu problema?

"POTTER!"– _Parece mesmo o meu nome._

Nenhum. Eu apenas estou sentindo um ódio saudável e normal que eu sei que é recíproco. Fim da história.

_**BUM!**_

Ouvi um barulho terrível e me virei pra encarar o meu triste destino.

Draco Malfoy estava de pé, segurando uma colher de madeira, com o rosto completamente sujo de um líquido viscoso, enquanto Snape caminhava na minha direção perigosamente e a turma olhava com espanto.

O fim de Harry Potter era próximo.

"Detenção, Potter. E menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória." – O carrasco Snape falou pra mim. – "Draco lhe passou a tarefa básica de apagar o fogo! Mas o ilustre Harry Potter achou que pudesse ignorá-la e simplesmente ficou devaneando enquanto a poção explodia!"

Mas Malfoy escolheu aquele momento pra ter várias bolhas crescendo pelo rosto. Deu um grito de dor horrível e a atenção de todos foi pra ele.

"Potter, leve Draco na enfermaria AGORA!" – disse Snape. Veja pelo lado bom (se é que há algum). Pelo menos eu ia chegar à enfermaria, que era o meu intuito primário.

Peguei Malfoy pelo pulso, não sem protestar. E não sem ele protestar. Saí da sala e quase corri pelos corredores. Dane-se se Malfoy estava ocupado em gritar de terror. Eu tinha que correr se ele quisesse ter a cara restaurada. Bom, parcialmente restaurada, já que aquela cara de "Sou-Um-Príncipezinho-Esnobe" não irá sumir.

"Potter! Pára de correr e solta o meu pulso agora!" – Ele finalmente falou alguma coisa e depois puxou o braço, me fazendo tropeçar. Virei pra trás e ele estava massageando o pulso, parado.

Parado? Não! Temos que correr! Se aquelas bolhas não sumirem, a culpa vai ser minha. Maldito seja o engenheiro desse lugar que fez a enfermaria tão longe!

"Malfoy, a gente tem que chegar na enfermaria!" – Eu falei, tentando ser o máximo civilizado possível. O que não foi suficiente.

"A gente?" – Ele peguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha loira e patética. Ai, como eu odeio essa sobrancelha levantada. – "Pode voltar pros seus amigos sangues-ruins, eu me viro daqui."

"Então está bem." – Agi certo, não é? Cada minuto com ele se torna mais desagradável. Além disso, ele precisa mesmo aprender a se virar e deixar de ser fresco. Quando eu me virei pra ir embora, vi Pirraça flutuar na nossa direção. Ah, não. Boa coisa não poderia ser.

"_Bolhudo-Malfoy! Sua cara é tão feia que devia ficar com essas bolhas pra sempre... Hahaha!"_ – cantarolou o poltergeist.

"_Quero ver você dizer pro Barão Sangrento que a cara dele é feia..."_ – cantarolou o Malfoy de volta, e eu senti a ameaça na voz dele. Pirraça teria o troco. Eu senti que teria.

E eu que achava que Malfoy era fresco demais pra se defender. Deixa pra lá, esqueci que é do filho de Lucius Malfoy que eu estava falando. Sabe, eu tenho que parar de falar, pensar e qualquer coisa sobre o Malfoy.

"Potter?" – _MAS COMO POSSO FAZER ISSO COM ELE FALANDO COMIGO?_

"Oi?" _– Isso não foi a coisa mais sarcástica que eu já falei pra ele, mas eu estava distraído, dá licença?_

"Perdeu alguma coisa?" – Eu mereci. Pode falar. Realmente, até acho que ele pegou leve.

Afinal, nesse último minuto que estava viajando em pensamentos envolvendo o dono do comentário, devo ter ficado olhando pra ele com uma cara de babaca.

Quando eu ia falar alguma coisa realmente sarcástica (juro que ia), Malfoy passou caminhando por mim, indo pra enfermaria. O que eu poderia fazer? Eu o segui. Afinal, eu tinha que ver Pomfrey imediatamente.

Então, enquanto eu tento alcançar Malfoy, vá tirar um cochilo, comer uns biscoitos, que depois eu falo mais sobre essa minha terrível _Síndrome Malfoyniana_. Estou perdido, já tem até nome. Socorro.

— x —

**Nota da Autora:** _Essa foi a fic mais louca e complexa que eu já imaginei. Espero que gostem das minhas loucuras. Tem muito de mim nesse Harry. Frases, atos. Ah, o próximo capítulo está pronto, mas só posto quando tiver pelo menos uma review!_

_Com amor, J.K._


	2. Não necessariamente nessa ordem

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime._

— x —

**Síndrome Malfoyniana  
por J.K. Chan**

– Capítulo 2 –

_Não necessariamente nessa ordem_

Você deve estar se perguntando o que aconteceu após o meu surto envolvendo tirar Malfoy da cabeça e comer biscoitos. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Quero dizer... Nada disso. Eu não disse essa piadinha infame comprometedora de sexualidade. Eu estava apenas brincando! Não pensem sacanagem de mim... Sou traumatizado, tive uma infância triste. Ora, um dia eu teria que usar minha história a meu favor.

Então risquem a primeira frase desse capitulo. Afinal, essa autora está usando uma pena automática e distorcendo a história toda.

Não tinha nada envolvendo _comer_ e _Malfoy_ na mesma frase quando eu a ditei.

_Pulando as minhas desculpas e voltando à cena..._

"Potter, você pode parar de me seguir ou só fará isso quando eu te azarar?" – Falou o dito cujo.

Já falei que odeio Malfoy hoje?

"Não estou te seguindo, Malfoy. Preciso ver Madame Pomfrey." – Estou ficando cansado disso. Não consigo mais ser sarcástico com ele. Vamos, Harry, você faz melhor!

"Ver Pomfrey? Potter, seus problemas mentais não tem solução." – Mereci de novo. Estou sendo muito _Lufo_ hoje.

"Nem a sua cara." – Ah, subi pra Slytherin. Não, Gryffindor! Slytherin é ruim. Gryffindor é bom.

Estava tão absorto que nem percebi quando as mãos dele, nem um pouco delicadamente, foram parar no meu pescoço e eu parei de respirar. Quase saí do chão. Mas como está forte o desgraçado!

"Nunca mais fale mal da minha aparência, entendeu?" – Mexer com a vaidade de Draco Malfoy não é, definitivamente, uma boa escolha. Mas eu nunca falaria isso em alto e bom som. Até porque no momento não conseguia sequer respirar.

Enquanto eu sufocava, resolvi usar o punho direito – não tentem fazer isso em casa – pra socar o estômago dele. Resolveu temporariamente o problema. Ele caiu pra trás, com as mãos na barriga.

Eu ia correr em direção à enfermaria, mas meu espírito Lufo estava em alta hoje. Sim, fiquei com pena. Eu sou um ser humano, não sou?

Andei até ele, que esperneou tentando me socar, mas no final se deixou ser levantando. Olhou pra mim como se pudesse me envenenar com os olhos. Me virei o mais rápido que pude e fui andando até a enfermaria, tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas acabei sendo alcançado.

"Potter, tem sangue escorrendo no seu nariz." – Ele falou e eu passei a mão embaixo do nariz. Não tinha nada.

"Não tem não." – Eu falei e, antes de me dar conta, havia levado um soco forte.

"Agora tem." – Disse o bastardo, antes de rir da minha cara. Eu ia revidar (claro que eu ia), mas chegamos à Ala Hospitalar. – "Isso foi pelas bolhas, idiota." – Ele conseguiu sussurrar antes de Pomfrey aparecer.

"Meu Deus, meninos! O que aconteceu com vocês?" – Perguntou a curandeira.

Minha vontade foi falar:_ "Estávamos brincando de Quadribol com pedras, linda Pomfrey."_

De repente, Malfoy caiu na gargalhada e Pomfrey me dirigiu um olhar mortal. Calma aí, eu não falei isso alto, falei? _FALEI_?

"Uma poção... deu errado." – Falou Malfoy, lutando contra as gargalhadas.

"Esperem aqui... Sr. Potter, tenha mais respeito. Meus frascos precisam ser limpos. Venha no sábado, antes do almoço." – Ela disse e eu entendi muito bem que era uma detenção. Duas em um dia.

Ela foi à sua salinha e um silêncio estranho se instaurou. Eu estava incomodado, mas quando Malfoy abriu a boca desejei tanto que ele voltasse ao silêncio.

"Foi uma piada inteligente, Potter. Mas quem diria, o santo Potter com duas detenções em um dia, hein?" – Ele falou, voltando a rir.

"Muito engraçado. Você não devia estar tão admirado. Posso ser bastante delinqüente na opinião do seu professorzinho querido. E Pomfrey... Bem, ela é doida mesmo."

E Malfoy riu. Não de um jeito repleto de escárnio, mas de uma forma até estranha, no caso dele. Muito, muito estranha.

"Então é isso, vou passar meu sábado aqui." - Eu disse. Pensando sobre isso, estava realmente chateado. Ia perder uma chance rara de relaxar com meus amigos sem nenhuma pressão.

"Oh, pobre Potter!" – Ele falou, gargalhando em seguida. – "Você realmente queria que eu tivesse pena de você? Olha pra mim, você me cobriu de um líquido desconhecido!"

"E eu não vou me desculpar por isso. Olha pro meu nariz!" – Eu falei, jogando a culpa pelo meu péssimo dia na pessoa errada, quero dizer, na pessoa certa!

"Culpa minha? Você fez por merecer! O que eu te fiz pra você deixar a poção explodir na minha cara?" – Ele falou, exalando raiva. Sem sinal do sorriso anterior.

"NASCEU!" - Eu gritei, parecendo extremamente suicida, e saí da enfermaria.

Porque eu saí? Uma coisa chamada _fim dramático_. Eu queria causar algum efeito no Malfoy, na Pomfrey, nas paredes. No que fosse. E no meu nariz a Hermione podia dar um jeito.

Andei sem rumo pelo castelo, pensando no que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não estava com a razão. Não dessa vez. Mas como fui me enfiar em problemas com dois professores por causa do Malfoy? Eu poderia culpá-lo por tudo, mas tenho três razões pra admitir que ele não fez nada errado, pelo contrário.

Primeiro - Era eu que estava pensando na morte da bezerra quando o líquido explodiu. Malfoy estava trabalhando nela por nós dois sem reclamar, e estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Segundo - Ele me deixou ficar sentado ao lado dele na sala ao invés de me entregar de bandeja... e quando revelei sem querer minha fragilidade quanto ao Snape, ele riu inocentemente, ao invés de usar isso contra mim também.

Terceiro - A Parkinson, que seria dupla dele, ficou com o Neville, o que implica em menos pontos pra Sonserina e mais pontos pra mim (se eu não tivesse explodido tudo).

A questão toda é que ele tinha me surpreendido com alguma maturidade. Apesar das piadas, ele esteve disposto a trabalhar comigo naquela aula, não consigo imaginar o porquê. Mas ele esteve. E eu joguei isso fora por nada.

Quando cheguei à sala comunal, todos já estavam lá. Não tínhamos a próxima aula, porque Remus estava se recuperando da Lua Cheia. Sim, ele voltou a dar aula. Eu falaria _"eba!"_ agora, se não estivesse tão irritado.

As pessoas me olhavam estranho, conforme eu me dirigia aos sofás da sala comunal. Claro, eu estava com o nariz ensangüentado e tinha acabado de voltar da cena de _"Potter, leve Draco na enfermaria AGORA!"_, o que implica em associações envolvendo o meu nariz e o punho de Malfoy. Associações verdadeiras, por sinal.

"Harry, onde você estava? Ah, meu Deus, seu nariz está sangrando!" – Disse a minha amiga que faz constatações óbvias e intrometidas: Hermione Granger.

"E tenho uma detenção sábado com Pomfrey. Além da detenção de Snape." – Eu falei, me lamentando sentado em uma poltrona, enquanto Hermione murmurava um feitiço que endireitou meu nariz.

"Outra? Ai meu Deus, Harry. Foi Malfoy, né?" – Outra constatação óbvia!

"Foi ele que fez isso, mas eu mereci. Eu sou um idiota." – Falei, cruzando os braços. Ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Você está bem, Harry? Pra falar uma coisa dessas..." – Ela falou, e então eu percebi que não poderia esconder meu problema dela por muito tempo. – "Desculpe ter que te lembrar disso, mas sábado é dia de Hogsmeade."

Oh não! Perdi Hogsmeade!

"Não quero pensar nisso agora, Mione. Depois conversamos." – Eu falei, sentindo uma vontade enorme de me jogar da janela. Pense, é uma torre, não é? Bem alta. A queda seria no mínimo mortal. Oh não, estou suicida de novo.

"Harry, quando quiser falar, estarei aqui pra te ouvir, está bem?" – Ela disse, sorrindo.

Fiquei lá sentado por um tempo, com Hermione ao meu lado, os dois em silêncio. Onde estaria Rony?

Quando eu ia perguntar, ele entrou correndo na sala, gritando algo envolvendo _Pirraça_, _Malfoy_ e _Barão_ _Sangrento_. Eu tinha que ir olhar, afinal, onde estaria o meu bom senso neste momento?

Muitos pensaram como eu e saíram correndo em direção ao primeiro andar, onde Malfoy gritava com Pirraça, enquanto o Barão Sangrento balançava negativamente a cabeça.

"Acho que vão expulsar o Pirraça do colégio... ou o Malfoy."- disse Seamus, e toda a platéia caiu na gargalhada, com exceção da Sonserina.

"Hermione, eu vi o que aconteceu... pode parecer incrível, mas o Malfoy está certo nessa história!" – Eu tive que gritar, por causa do barulho.

Mas, como acontece com toda pessoa azarada, micro-segundos antes de eu soltar esta pérola, o silêncio pairou no ar e meu grito ecoou pelo castelo.

Todos, incluindo Malfoy, olharam pra mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. Claro... Eu estava com sangue nas vestes e defendendo o Malfoy na frente de outros seres humanos!

Nesse momento, a alma bondosa de Hermione Granger me puxou da multidão curiosa, conforme a confusão dispersava, já que Dumbledore interferira.

"Não vou nem perguntar o que houve com você, já que você vai me contar." – Ela disse e eu sabia que era uma ordem. Balancei a cabeça, fazendo sinal que sim.

Tenho que pensar no que dizer. E ainda terei que olhar pra do Malfoy, depois de defendê-lo (sem intenção) em público.

Ai, não. Estou cada vez pior. Alguém conhece um bom psicólogo bruxo especializado em Síndrome Malfoyniana?

— x —

**N/A:** _Olá de novo. Então, isso está uma merda. Mas é uma bosta Malfoyniana, que tal?_

_Não estou pensando direito, gente. Não me admira que eu ache isso digno do Fanfiction._

_Até o capítulo 3, quando Harry ficará grávido de Colin Creevey. Mentira, só pra constar._

_Com amor, J.K._


	3. DumbieNarizMágico e a crônica do almoço

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime._

— x —

**Síndrome Malfoyniana  
por J.K. Chan**

– Capítulo 3 –

_Dumbie-Nariz-Mágico e a crônica do almoço_

_No último episódio..._

"Fernando Roberto! Você é o amor da minha vida!" – disse Maria Victoria, chorando.

"Eu? Você me enganou! Se passou pela sua irmã gêmea Guadalupe!" – gritou ele, dando as costas à mulher.

_Ainda bem que essa autora não vê novelas mexicanas há uns anos._

Bem, você parou de ler isso aqui bem quando eu estava tentando arrumar uma saída racional pra responder à Hermione.

Tenho medo de pensar sobre o que ando sentindo... E temo tornar isso ainda mais real ao explicar tudo pra outra pessoa. Ainda mais no nível de inteligência de Hermione. Provavelmente faria teorias e eu sinto que não gostaria de nenhuma.

Quando eu estava prestes a parar de refletir e finalmente confessar os meus _problemas_ dos últimos dias, ouvi um barulho que lembrava muito uma manada. Sim, búfalos, elefantes, zebras. Sabe o filme _Jumanji_? Igualzinho.

Então olhei para baixo e vi todos os alunos subindo as escadas correndo e os que estavam no alto da escada, como eu, desviarem de objetos.

Que pessoas assustadoras. Lembrem-me de fugir de amontoados de estudantes. São selvagens.

Pirraça estava furioso, ao que parece, porque o Barão finalmente pediu ao Dumbledore para expulsá-lo do castelo e estava atirando coisas nos alunos. Às vezes eu me pergunto que tipo de diretor deixa uma criatura dessa conviver com os alunos, mas... ele é o Dumbledore. Tanto faz se ele é meio _cricri_.

Nenhum sinal de Malfoy. Dumbledore o mandou se esconder até a confusão terminar e ele, diferente do que eu faria, obedeceu. Mas porque estou procurando o maldito na multidão?

Peguei Hermione pela mão, desviamos de alguns apagadores que voaram em nossa direção e corremos juntos até o retrato. Eu tentava pensar rápido em como externar o que eu achava que se passava comigo, mas nada vinha à mente.

"Então, Mione... Eu estou morto de cansado... o dia está sendo incrivelmente longo. Além disso, preciso estar inteiro para o treino hoje. Vou tirar um cochilo." – eu disse, fingindo um bocejo.

"Claro, Harry, mas não pense que se livrou de mim. Ainda acho que tem algo sobre o Malfoy que você está me escondendo." – disse minha amiga, encostando em mim com a varinha, como quem faz cócegas.

Subi para o dormitório, feliz por ter me livrado de perguntas, por enquanto. Infelizmente existe uma coisa chamada _Lei de Murphy_. E ela existe pra conspirar contra mim. Provas?

Se eu tivesse nascido em outro dia, não teria uma cicatriz na testa, meus pais estariam vivos e eu não teria passado a adolescência lutando contra Voldemort (que, com a Lei de Murphy ao seu lado, tirou a vida de mais alguns parentes e amigos meus).

Enfim, claro que meus sonhos (que não convém contar a estranhos - sem ofensa) foram povoados pelo Malfoy. Eu sou mesmo muito azarado.

Acordei com um travesseiro sendo jogado na minha cara, o que ajuda no humor de qualquer um. Infelizmente, ainda havia luz. O que implica em lembrar de que ainda tenho aulas insuportáveis hoje.

"Harry! Acorda, preguiçoso! Almoço..." – Falou Ron, eu _acho_. Eu estava em um semi-sono, como identificaria a voz de alguém?

Eu resmunguei alguma coisa sem sentido, mas na verdade quis dizer: "não estou com fome". Ou seria "não subi no bonde"?

Na verdade eu estou faminto. Mas se eu não dormir direito agora, vou estar um grande monte de bosta de dragão no fim do dia. E hoje tem treino. Só de pensar dói. Treino, talvez na chuva – já que o céu está horrível.

E o pior é que hoje é o dia de escolher a equipe que vai representar Hogwarts em uma competição imbecil – que o Dumbledore acha maravilhosa, já que os Torneios Tribruxos foram proibidos por serem perigosos demais – com outras escolas de magia.

Com tudo que aconteceu no ano passado, o fim do _mal_ e aquela história toda, o querido diretor _Dumbie_ resolveu fazer várias coisas divertidíssimas para unir os alunos. Divertidíssimas.

Pelo meu orgulho grifinório, quero ser o apanhador dessa equipe. Não pra aparecer nem nada. Mas ao menos no Quadribol eu quero ser o melhor sempre. É uma das poucas coisas que eu realmente me importo.

Claro que todos sonham em serem apanhadores, portanto vai chover gente fazendo teste. Mas o único que é páreo pra mim, vocês já conhecem muito bem. Prefiro não fazer comentários. E acho bom você também preferir.

Minutosdepois, passei pelas portas do Salão Principal junto com meus amigos e uns Lufos aleatórios. Eles falavam sobre como os passarinhos são fofinhos, como as pessoas são felizes e _blablabla_. Nisso eu concordo com os Sonserinos. Eita povo chato esse da Lufa-Lufa.

Claro que – assim como a maldita claridade – a primeira coisa que eu notei dentro daquele salão imenso e lotado foi a presença maligna do motivo dessa seqüência de acontecimentos: um pseudo-ser humano chamado Draco Malfoy.

E você acha mesmo que eu fiquei olhando? Claro que não. Primeiro que não tinha motivo pra olhar e segundo que, depois do que ocorreu, eu não quero ver aquela cara nem pintada de ouro. Mas pra que eu fui falar?

Assim que me sentei, Snape ficou de pé e saiu marchando na minha direção, o que rendeu um silêncio tenebroso no salão e muitos olhares daquele bando de curiosos.

"Potter, pegue o seu material e vá pra minha sala." – ele falou, e eu quero entender até agora porque ele me tortura tirando a única coisa que ainda poderia me fazer sorrir naquele dia – comida gostosa e instantânea surgindo no prato.

"Mas Professor, minha detenção não seria apenas no sábado?" – eu falei, sentindo muitos olhares em minha direção.

"Sua detenção é quando eu quiser. E eu digo agora!" – fiquei com medo, ele parecia irritado.

"Severus, não creio que o Sr. Potter deva se retirar do seu horário de almoço e da confraternização com os seus colegas. Ele pode cumprir essa detenção após a refeição, ou no sábado, como vejo que foi combinado." – falou a Salvadora-E-Não-Mais-Enrugada-McGonagall. Eu assentia, vendo o circo pegar fogo.

Em minutos, as coisas pioraram consideravelmente. Snape ficou furioso e obrigou a McGonagall a argumentar com o diretor. Acho que além de me odiar, ele também odeia ter sua autoridade retirada.

Logo o meu bem-estar se tornou algo descartável. Eu parecia um saco, sendo carregado de um lado pro outro, enquanto os dois discutiam minha punição/salvação. Acho que a McGonagall está esclerosando e começou a levar o meu problema pro lado pessoal.

De repente, Snape falou que queria esclarecer o que houve e procurou por alguém na multidão estarrecida, tentando comer em meio àquela confusão. Rapidamente achou quem queria (um galeão pra quem adivinhar quem foi) e rumamos até o escritório do diretor.

Lamentável. Tanto óleo no cabelo afetou os neurônios dele.

Foi uma caminhada tão agradável. Nossa, nem queira saber. Pra começar, Snape e McGonagall estavam quase correndo pra ver quem chegava primeiro. Pareciam duas crianças brigando. Em segundo lugar, eu estava acompanhado de uma pessoa que me deixava desconfortável ultimamente.

Parecia que estávamos fazendo uma viagem de cinco dias. E o mais bizarro era ter que olhar pro nada/coisas desinteressantes/chão. Enquanto isso, ele parecia estar pensando. Não que eu estivesse reparando.

"Potter, porque você mesmo não se defendeu do Severus? Tem medo?" – Ele falou, e senti uma pontada de vergonha por ter sido defendido pela McGonagall como um garotinho indefeso, coisa com a qual eu estava convivendo em paz até ele me lembrar.

Não é possível. Alguém deu a ele o cargo vitalício de "pedra no meu sapato".

"Vai ficar calado, Potter?" – Notei que ele queria que eu ficasse furioso e falasse algo, ou fizesse algo errado. Mas já que eu não conseguia revidar com uma resposta à altura, continuei em silêncio.

E acabei descobrindo que isso o perturba muito mais do que as respostas que eu normalmente dava. Sorri internamente. Sim, eu sei que eu estou me aproveitando do ódio dos outros para o meu prazer _egoísta_.

Foi nesse exato momento que eu percebi – com um grande choque – que ver o Malfoy "sofrer" é divertido. Talvez, só talvez, o motivo de eu brigar tanto com ele é que – de um jeito distorcido, desagradável e, convenhamos, sádico – tudo isso me diverte.

Não, isso é loucura da minha cabeça cansada pelo esforço de andar sem tropeçar, enquanto converso comigo mesmo!

Talvez esse não seja o lugar pra eu dizer coisas sobre o Malfoy, já que você vai distorcer as minhas palavras até tudo isso ficar totalmente sexual e vai rir sadicamente em frente ao computador. Tire os hipogrifos da chuva.

Continuei pensando nessas coisas – que você vai fingir que eu não disse – absorto, enquanto Malfoy falava comigo. Nem percebi direito e a já estávamos subindo as escadas da gárgula. Aliás, deslizando, já que em Hogwarts não existe um metro quadrado sem dramaturgia. Ou as escadas se mexem e te levam a lugares desconhecidos, ou uma porta é escondida, ou então você passa por um corredor e quando vê, está na outra ponta do castelo. Medonho...

Dumbledore abriu a porta sorrindo. Claro que ele já sabia da nossa procissão até o escritório. Ele sempre sabe de tudo! Isso sim é medonho... E pela cara do Malfoy (não que eu estivesse olhando) ele também acha.

Snape e McGonagall quase entalaram na porta, porque estavam tentando passar ao mesmo tempo. Juro que pensei que nunca fosse ver a McGonagall fazer essas coisas radicais e, convenhamos, perigosas na idade dela. Ela é tão velha, afinal de contas, que deveria ser considerada patrimônio histórico do mundo bruxo.

Dumbledore ainda estava sorrindo quando eles começaram a falar tudo muito rápido. Eu e Malfoy estávamos praticamente fora do assunto, cada um em um canto do escritório. Cheguei a contar o número de quadros do lugar quando ouvi um "Sr. Potter?"

"Sim?" – Respondi e vi que a McGonagall – esquisitamente despenteada – tinha me chamado ao assunto. Tanto ela quanto Snape pareciam ter saído de uma briga com lobos ferozes.

"Poderia explicar para o diretor que foi sem querer o incidente na aula de Poções do Prof. Snape?" – Ela falou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, indicando que se eu não falasse o que ela desejava, as conseqüências seriam cruéis.

"Foi sem querer sim... Por que eu deixaria a poção explodir no Malfoy se isso fosse prejudicar a minha nota já muito ruim em Poções?" - Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, provavelmente desacreditando na minha resposta. – "Eu estava distraído... Acho que estou com problemas pra me concentrar."

"Problemas pra se concentrar? É óbvio que ele está mentindo, Albus." – Snape falou, e eu quase puxei a minha varinha pra azarar aquele nariz gigante e horrível. – "E mesmo que estivesse falando a verdade, isso não o livra da culpa pelo estado de Draco após o evento. Vamos ver o que o Draco acha? Draco?"

Malfoy pareceu sair de transe. Talvez também estivesse contando quadros.

"Oi?" – Olhou os três professores assustadores – "Ah... Eu não sei... Eu realmente fiquei cheio de bolhas, nojento, pensei que fosse vomitar de tão horrível aparência. Potter certamente não sabe lidar com poções. Mas pareceu ser sem querer... E Potter, com certeza, sofre de alguma doença mental." – disse ele sorrindo, por fim.

E rufem os tambores. Estará Draco Malfoy planejando algo surrealmente malvado pra mim após sairmos daqui, por isso se fingiu de bom moço?

"Então ambos estão de acordo que foi um mero acidente de percurso?" – disse Dumbledore e McGonagall abriu um sorriso muito medonho. Tenham medo da velhinha amável. – "Acho que uma detenção não será necessária. Ambos os meninos já passaram constrangimentos o suficiente. Harry, se estiver mesmo com dificuldade para se concentrar, pode ir conversar com Pomfrey ou comigo."

Mas eu não estava mais prestando atenção no Dumbledore. Draco sorria de um jeito estranho e eu não podia parar de olhar. Aí meus problemas de atenção. Foco, Harry, foco.

Snape levantou um dedo, como quem vai fazer uma colocação, mas não falou nada e manteve o dedo no ar. Com um giro dramático – e bastante afeminado – de capa, ele saiu da sala.

"Meninos, me dêem licença. Quero provar a sobremesa." – disse Dumbledore, misteriosamente persistindo em falar de doces. Tenho certeza que ele cheira folha de Salgueiro Lutador. Talvez o nome dele no tráfico seja Dumbie-Nariz-Mágico e ele seja famoso no ramo.

Apaguem isso.

Assim que McGonagall nos levou à saída da gárgula e rumou para um dos corredores, parecendo muito feliz consigo mesma, Malfoy se virou pra mim com uma expressão de poucos amigos. No meu caso, amigo nenhum.

O que será que ele está pensando?

Mas isso só no próximo episódio de _Gêmeas e Rivais_. Digo, do meu diário. Quer dizer... Aaaah! Pena automática de camelô não tem garantia, tem?

— x —

**N/A:** _Tive que abrir mão da gravidez do Harry, pois Colin Creevey, li recentemente, se casou com aquela personagem que estava sempre lá, mas era tão sem-sal que eu nem prestava atenção... Qual o nome mesmo? Ginny Weasley._

_Descobri que escrever comédias sem nexo é uma ótima experiência. Todos deviam tentar! A comédia é um calmante Tarja Preta._

_Com amor, J.K._


	4. Me joga da vassoura e me chama de Potty

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime._

— x —

**Síndrome Malfoyniana  
por J.K. Chan**

– Capítulo 4 –

_Me joga da vassoura e me chama de Potty_

Retomando as reflexões sobre a pose de poucos amigos do Malfoy...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha (acho que elas são até musculosas, de tanto que ele levanta e abaixa) e me olhou como se eu fosse Severus Snape de trancinhas. Deu pra entender?

"Que foi, Malfoy? Está me olhando assim porquê?" – Provavelmente serei respondido com uma ofensa totalmente humilhante, mas tudo bem.

"Potter, o negócio é o seguinte." – Que negócio? É no mínimo perigoso nós mantermos uma conversa sem gritos ou socos durante mais que um minuto, e ele vem falar cheio de mistério?

Acho que se nós conversássemos durante mais que dez minutos no meio do salão, as pessoas iam achar que fomos azarados. Vai entender essa gente... Foram dar varinhas mágicas pra um bando de birutas, deu nisso.

Um exemplo clássico: Sapinhos de chocolate. Você compra (e eles são caros pra um chocolate), eles fogem e você não pode nem reclamar no PROCON (não há nem telemarketing no mundo bruxo). Esquecendo a filosofia sobre o óbvio e fútil...

"Se eu desconfiar que você tentou deformar a minha carinha linda de propósito..."- Ele deixou a voz morrer em efeito dramático.

Já perceberam que eu sou o único que quando a voz morre na conversa parece gay? Os outros parecem ameaçadores/misteriosos. Vai entender.

"Vai fazer o quê, Malfoy?" – Melhor emendar em uma frase de efeito. – "Tudo bem que eu adoraria deformar a sua cara, mas não em uma aula de Poções."

"Quero ver você tentar!"

"E sabe o que mais? Estou ficando cansado dessa coisa toda de ser o seu inimigo e blablabla. Eu acho que seria mais fácil pra mim só te ignorar, então é isso que eu vou fazer." - Não sei de onde isso surgiu, mas eu senti que precisava falar.

"O que você falou, Potter?" – Ué, mas agora ele é surdo? Ou ele realmente quer que eu repita essa frase enorme?

"Você devia limpar os ouvidos. Eu falei que-"

"Não, Potter, eu entendi. Só não acreditei. Mas enfim, até hoje à noite." – Ela falou, muito sério. Mas o que tem hoje? Só porque eu falei pra ele que cansei de brigarmos ele está me chamando pra sair? Eu acho que ouvi mal, não é possível.

"Quê?"

"Treino, hoje, 7 horas da noite. Por Merlin, você é patético." – Ele falou e foi embora, ainda sério.

Sim, eu sou patético.

Mas isso acabava hoje. Eu resolveria todos os meus dilemas. Entraria pra equipe e voltaria à minha vida normal, onde Draco Malfoy era apenas um ser insignificante.

Ou não me chamo Perry Hotter. Digo, Harry Potter.

Sabe, você não tem que me acompanhar nas aulas mais monótonas e chatas do dia. História da Magia e Adivinhação não são bem a sua cara. Por isso, vamos pular para o ponto em que eu, Ron e Hermione saímos felizes e saltitantes (mentira da autora) para o treino – coisa que a escola toda estava fazendo, já que era a grande seleção para o time de _Hogwarts_.

"Harry, nós precisamos conversar." – Hermione falou. Tenho medo dela. Muito medo.

"Sobre?"

"Prefiro não falar agora." - Ela respondeu, apontando com o olhar para Ron, que caminhava alheio à nossa conversa. - "De qualquer modo, prefiro falar depois da seleção, pra você estar menos tenso."

Agora mais essa. É óbvio que ela percebeu que eu estou muito, mas muito doente. Pobre de mim... Uma infância triste, uma adolescência conturbada. Acho que não quero pensar na minha velhice, afinal.

Quando eu cheguei ao campo, havia quase tanta gente no gramado quanto na arquibancada. O cargo mais almejado era de apanhador, mas a maioria desistiu, e os que estavam lá eu nem julgava concorrentes. Alguns nunca tinham subido em uma vassoura na vida.

O único realmente perigoso era o Malfoy, que por sinal estava atrasado. Ele disse 7 horas, mas já são 7:02 e nada. Eu sei que estou meio obcecado, afinal, dois minutos não são atraso nem aqui, com toda aquela lorota de pontualidade britânica.

Ah, lá vem ele. Vou fingir que não o vi rumar para o campo com seu uniforme verde-musgo e seu sorrisinho. Preciso me concentrar. Melhor prestar atenção ao que a Madame Hooch vai falar. Ela vai usar aquele feitiço super (in)útil de viva-voz. E ainda vai ficar com a varinha na garganta, coisa que ela julga muito interessante.

Ela não parece gostar muito de homens, e era obcecada por uma professora substituta que até pediu demissão, dizem as más línguas. Mas em Hogwarts, sexualidade (e sanidade) duvidosa é mais comum que gnomos em um jardim abandonado.

"Boa noite, alunos. Agora que estamos todos aqui, podemos começar a seleção para o time que vai representar Hogwarts no Torneio Interescolar de Quadribol." – Encheram a mulher de palmas. Palhaçada. – "Vou pedir aos candidatos que se postem em fila, para que comecem as provas."

E eu fui com os pseudo-apanhadores até a área demarcada, onde um homem com uma prancheta conferia os nomes na lista e nos postava em fila indiana.

Malfoy ficou exatamente atrás de mim na fila. Falar que o futuro é incerto seria exagerado? Dane-se.

_O futuro era incerto._

"Potter, cuidado com os balaços.." – Ele falou, zombando do meu triste 2º ano. Engraçadinho ele. Mas prometi pra mim mesmo que não revidaria mais. O meu silêncio seria a pior arma.

Mas meu plano fracassou quando um ser humano abominável empurrou a fila. Malfoy, por favor, não toque em mim! Droga, tarde demais. O maldito estava respirando no meu pescoço. Fiquei instantaneamente arrepiado. Tenho o direito de ter pele sensível!

Nem ouse falar nada ou faço você comer torta de abóbora pelo nariz. E me lembrem de servir o autor dos empurrões cortado em pedaços no café da manhã.

"Potter? Anda! A fila está andando, imbecil!" – Pelo carinho nas palavras, sem dúvida era ele falando. Constatei que era eu que estava empacando a fila desta vez, absorto em pensamentos muito estranhos.

Com uma vergonha filha da mãe eu andei e alcancei os outros apanhadores. Deram uma vassoura pra cada um (acho que peguei um objeto de museu por engano, de tão velho e acabado) e mandaram um de cada vez ir atrás do pomo. Os melhores tempos seriam classificados.

Eu sei que depois dessa lenga toda, sobramos eu, Malfoy e um garoto Lufo. Pelo amor de Deus, se um Lufo me ganha no Quadribol, eu me jogo da vassoura aqui mesmo. Pior que um Lufo seria o Malfoy me ganhar.

Seriam 3 rodadas de disputas entre apanhadores. Primeiro eu e o Lufo, depois Malfoy e o Lufo, e - por fim - eu e Malfoy.

A primeira rodada foi mais fácil que tirar doce de criança. Pro Malfoy também pareceu fácil, apesar de eu ser milhões de vezes melhor que ele em qualquer aspecto. Então, chegamos ao momento em que o pomo foi solto e nós dois fomos autorizados a voar. Saímos em disparada, nossos joelhos se batendo.

"Potter, desista! Você sabe que eu sou muito melhor!" – ele gritou, sorrindo para si mesmo. Eu ignorei e isso pareceu deixa-lo fora de si.

Quando eu percebi, ele pulou de sua vassoura pra minha (seria ele um terrorista?), ficando atrás de mim, e começou a me empurrar. Meu Deus, a gente ia morrer, sabia?

Malfoy realmente me assustou.

Eu empurrei a vassoura na direção do chão e só fiquei mais tranqüilo quando botei os dois pés em terra firme. Mesmo com todo o meu autocontrole recentemente adquirido, você acha que eu ia ficar sem me vingar?

Me virei na direção dele e me joguei em cima do dito cujo. Agora ele estava no chão, rindo, e eu estava por cima dele, bufando. Os dois sem lembrar que estávamos em uma arena lotada com todos os olhos voltados pra nós dois.

"Você vai me matar, Potter?" – Ele falou, rindo ainda mais. – "Duvido muito. Eu não vou ser apanhador dessa equipe idiota, mas você também não vai ser." – Minha vida é puro surrealismo.

"Sabe, eu não vou voltar a fazer o seu jogo. Você agiu como seria digno e óbvio de um Malfoy." – eu falei – "Você me enoja."

Com umas mil pessoas nos assistindo, eu me levantei, observando como o olhar do bastardo passou de satisfação plena para algo semelhante à decepção.

Tantos flashs tapavam minha visão que eu desisti de contá-los. Afinal, a escolha do apanhador já seria manchete, agora então...

De repente me puxaram pela gola e nos levaram pra dentro de uma salinha. Quando entramos, eu pude escutar Madame Hooch gritar que o novo apanhador seria escolhido em outro momento, graças a uma tentativa de boicote a um dos candidatos.

Lá dentro, percebi que vários professores nos cercavam, além de alguns desconhecidos. Depois que McGonagall deu um sermão básico em nós dois sobre como estamos sempre arrumando problemas, um dos representantes da Divisão de Esportes do Ministério pediu a palavra.

"Nós não sabemos ainda o que houve lá em cima, não ouvimos a conversa de vocês. É melhor que essa competição só seja terminada após uma investigação detalhada sobre o assunto. O responsável por essa tentativa de homicídio será expulso, vou avisá-los de antemão."

Nos liberaram e rumamos lado a lado, os dois muito calados. Não sei se ele estava com medo, mas eu me sentia estranho. Acho que ele acabaria expulso, afinal. Mas seria justo? Afinal, eu estava tão nervoso que eu mesmo seria capaz de me jogar na vassoura dele, se tivesse tido destreza suficiente.

Acho que eu não sabia se queria ele fora da escola. O que é muito, muito curioso.

Chegamos a uma bifurcação e eu resolvi falar algo cruel, antes que ele falasse primeiro.

"Malfoy, melhor você ir arrumar logo suas coisas. Você sabe que vai ser expulso." – Meu sorriso sarcástico sumiu após um olhar de terror que recebi do dito cujo.

Sem responder, ele foi embora.

Depois de me encontrar com Ron e Hermione e atualizá-los com o ocorrido, fui ao vestiário tomar um banho, pensando em como a vida me odeia. Mesmo nesse momento, eu estava considerando que poderia ser ruim ter Malfoy expulso. E esse costumava ser meu sonho!

Estava um silêncio mortal. Esses silêncios sempre me assustam, como se a Sibila fosse sair de um cantinho gritando "você vai morrer!" com aquela voz de assombração.

Comecei a me preparar para um banho quentinho, que simplesmente era a melhor maneira de relaxar naquele colégio, em meio à vida atribulada que eu _adoro_ levar. Tirei a camisa do uniforme, ficando apenas de calça.

De repente, o silêncio foi cortado pelo som da porta batendo. Eu me virei e adivinha quem estava na porta? Acertou. Ele pareceu estancar por um segundo ao me ver ali, mas logo continuou a arrumar suas coisas. Provavelmente estava procurando o mesmo que eu: um banho reconfortante.

"Pelo visto, tivemos a mesma idéia." - Foi tudo que ele falou, antes de começar a se despir.

Não, isso não. Não olhe, Harry. Droga de vida. Me virei pras minhas coisas e tentei me concentrar.

"É isso que você sonha, Potter?" – Voltei dos meus pensamentos e por um segundo achei que ele queria saber se eu sonhava com ele nu. – "Se ver livre de mim?"

Ok, essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Não havia resposta certa, então continuei em silêncio, sem virar pra ele.

"Responde, Potter!" - Ele parecia fora de si.

"Eu cansei. Isso é tudo. Tudo que eu tento fazer, você quer atrapalhar. Só porque você não é bom o suficiente pra fazer algo por você mesmo." - Ele pareceu ficar abalado.

"Espero mesmo que eu seja expulso da escola. Isso faria ambas as partes felizes, certo?" – Ele disse, me fazendo pensar novamente sobre isso. _Deveria_ estar certo, mas não era bem isso. – "Eu vou tomar um banho pra tirar qualquer germe que você tenha me passado."

Me virei, pronto pra falar que eu não tinha germes, mas fiquei sem palavras ao ver que ele estava completamente nu. Fiquei lá, sem reação, enquanto ele adentrava o banheiro e me observava com um olhar indagador.

A partir daqui veremos um estudo sobre a fase aguda da Síndrome Malfoyniana.

— x —

**N/A:** _Então, aposto que estão com armamentos pesados nas mãos pra usarem contra mim! Mas espero compensar isso capítulo que vem._

_Viajei na torta de caramelo. Minha obsessão por torta de caramelo, sem nunca ter comido uma, é bizarra._

_PS: Para os curiosos – Fernando Roberto fugiu com Franchesca Paola, uma mulher 20 anos mais nova, com decotes provocantes, levando a fortuna de Guadalupe_. (c_ortesia da Condessa Oluha)_

_Podem me chamar de doente mental. Eu deixo._

_Com amor, J.K._


	5. Duas substitutas e um acaso no banheiro

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime._

— x —

**Síndrome Malfoyniana  
por J.K. Chan**

– Capítulo 5 –

_Duas substitutas e um acaso no banheiro_

Partindo do princípio de que você só veio aqui ler a tal cena do banheiro, eu vou logo ao assunto. Tirem as crianças do recinto.

Então, lá estava eu e Draco Malfoy, no vestiário deserto.

"O que está olhando, Potter?" – Eu juro que estava pregado no chão. Não conseguia mover um músculo, sequer. Ele ainda estava nu. Feche a porta, Malfoy. Qual o seu problema?

Será que ele sabia? De algum modo, ele sabia que estava me _afetando_. E estava usando isso contra mim, claro. Única explicação plausível.

"Nada, é só que aquele chuveiro não está funcionando. Só isso." - Respondi, pensando na primeira desculpa possível. E mesmo assim ele continuou de porta aberta, me observando com um olhar muito estranho.

"Qual é a sua, hein, Potter?" – Disse ele, antes de **finalmente** fechar a maldita porta.

Encostei na parede fria. Estava quase tremendo. Minhas entranhas estavam se remoendo. Ondas de eletricidade passavam por meu corpo. Finalmente eu entendi, e agora era impossível esconder de mim mesmo. Era óbvio que eu me sentia atraído por ele.

Era só o que faltava na minha vida! Além de Voldemort, meus pais, garotas loucas correndo atrás de mim, o Snape, eu ainda tinha que me interessar por um garoto. E de todos os garotos na Terra, precisava ser o Malfoy? Eu só podia estar mesmo doente.

Eu precisava de um banho muito gelado. Me despi, entrei no box mais distante do dele e me tranquei lá dentro, tirando minha cueca e revelando uma ereção que não podia estar acontecendo.

Tinha começado a pensar na Mulher Gorda dançando macarena pra fazer aquilo passar, quando de repente...

"Potter?" – Malfoy perguntou, inseguro.

"Que foi?" – falei, mas pareceu mais um sussurro.

"Você está muito silencioso." – ele falou, sem rir. Estranho.

Enquanto isso, algo me impedia de falar. Minha excitação não parecia estar a fim de ir embora. Eu teria que dar um jeito naquilo ali mesmo – que embaraçoso. Liguei o chuveiro e, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, comecei a me aliviar.

Deixei escapar um gemido sem querer e fiquei em silêncio, imaginando se ele ouviu. Não seria nada legal. Ao menos, com o medo de ser pego, fui aos poucos ficando mais calmo e não precisei me aliviar. Ainda bem.

Quando estava prestes a terminar meu banho, Malfoy falou de novo.

"Potter, eu vou sex expulso mesmo, então decidi falar pro diretor o que eu fiz. Achei que deveria saber, pra ir comemorar com os seus amiguinhos."

Não. Ele não devia ser decente logo agora, que eu me importava. Droga, Malfoy!

Em um rompante, eu abri a porta do meu box e comecei a me vestir. Eu não podia agir como um idiota e pedir pra ele não fazer isso. Então, eu não podia ficar nem mais um segundo com ele. Precisava botar a cabeça no lugar.

Antes que pudesse terminar de se vestir, a outra porta se abriu e Draco saiu de lá, com uma minúscula toalha enrolada na cintura. Não que Harry ainda estivesse com astral pra pensar em nada.

"Potter, você está muito estranho." - Fiquei em silêncio. - "Cortaram sua língua?" - Tentei continuar em silêncio, observando o outro se vestir. - "Por que você ainda está aqui? Vai lá contar pros seus amigos que eu vou embora."

"Eu..." - Comecei a falar, mas não sabia o que dizer. Preferi ir embora.

Eu andei para fora do vestiário, derrotado. Preciso conversar com Hermione. Ela poderá me ajudar, certo? Porque está ficando cada vez mais claro que eu estou perdido.

Cheguei à Sala Comunal minutos depois e fui direto falar com Hermione. Pelo tom da minha voz, ela notou logo que era algo sério e perguntou se eu queria sentar longe das pessoas que conversaram. Eu fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e fomos.

"Você está bem, Harry?" - Ela perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

"Não. Hermione... Eu acho que tenho... Como posso dizer... Acho que estou gostando de alguém." – Pronto, falei. Tarde demais, Harry.

"Isso eu já percebi. Você anda muito estranho e distraído. Mas qual o problema?"

Vamos lá, Harry. Coragem. _Você não consegue, Potter._ – disse minha consciência, soando bastante como o Malfoy.

"É que eu gosto de uma pessoa que eu não deveria gostar. Por muitas razões."

"Harry, se você quiser minha ajuda, vai ter que me dizer quem é. Mesmo que ela seja da Sonserina, nada é impossível de resol-"

"É o Malfoy." – Disse, tentando não entrar em pânico.

"Você está brincando, certo?" - Mas então, ela viu nos meus olhos. - "Ó, por Merlin, você está falando sério!"

Coloquei as mãos no rosto, tentando pensar.

"Harry, não precisa ficar tão mal por isso. Esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer com qualquer pessoa, a gente não escolhe por quem a gente se apaixona." - Ela tirou as mãos do meu rosto, soando maternal.

"Mas eu não posso, Mione. O que as pessoas diriam de mim? Fora que nunca o Malfoy iria gostar de mim, então no fim das contas eu só vou sofrer, por nada." - Falei, soando deprimido.

"As pessoas nunca mandaram em você, não vai ser agora que irão. Quanto ao Malfoy gostar ou não de você, eu realmente não sei, Harry. Se era impossível você gostar dele e isso aconteceu, por que o contrário não pode acontecer?" - Ela falou, sorrindo. Droga, Hermione, eu queria que você estivesse enojada, me mandando nunca mais pensar nisso. Não todo esse apoio! - "Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, aconteceu. Como aquilo que aconteceu hoje no treino foi na frente do Ministério, eles decidiram expulsar o responsável. E foi o Malfoy que tentou me derrubar da vassoura, então vão expulsá-lo. E ele me falou que vai se entregar pro Dumbledore."

"Ai, por Merlin! Ele é um idiota, por que fez isso com você?"

"Porque ele não gosta de mim. Ele tentou me machucar, Mione. E mesmo assim eu não quero que ele seja expulso. O que eu faço?"

"Bom, eu acho que ele merece a expulsão, mas se você quer evitar isso, por que não vai conversar com o diretor?"

"É, acho que vou tentar isso. Como foi que eu me meti nessa confusão?" - Falei, sorrindo fracamente. - "Eu sou maluco mesmo."

"Sabe, Harry, se você pensar bem, é até plausível. Nos últimos meses, você grudou naquele mapa 24 horas por dia, seguindo o Malfoy. Ficou com uma incapacidade de falar em outra coisa a não ser nele. Pense bem." – Amiga esperta.

"Pois é. E eu só fui reparar nisso agora. Estou mesmo ferrado. Ele é meu inimigo, sabe?" – falei, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos novamente.

"Não, Harry... Seu inimigo sempre foi o Voldemort. O Malfoy sempre foi seu passatempo – e vice-versa." - Depois disso, jogamos xadrez de bruxo por algumas horas, tentando me acalmar. Era muito bom não ficar tão nervoso com isso tudo e poder simplesmente relaxar.

"POTTER!" – ouvi um grito abafado, vindo de fora da Sala Comunal. – "VEM AQUI AGORA!"

"Querido, você não pode entrar aqui sem a senha. Além disso, essa não é sua casa, certo?" – perguntou a Mulher Gorda.

"DANE-SE! PRECISO FALAR COM POTTER AGORA!"

"Gente, por acaso esse é o Malfoy?" – disse uma garota ao meu lado, dando risadinhas.

"É." – falou Hermione, antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato.

Algum tempo de silêncio e ela voltou.

"Harry, acho melhor ir falar com ele. Ele está gritando coisas aos quatro ventos, dizendo que só vai embora depois que entrar e fala com você. Ou melhor, 'jogar coisas na sua cara'." – Ela deu um leve sorriso.

Saí pelo buraco e Draco Malfoy estava completamente despenteado, com o uniforme mal-colocado e os olhos vermelhos. Ele parecia bêbado.

"Potter! Será que você pode me explicar?" – ele perguntou, se aproximando.

"Hã... Explicar o quê?" – eu falei, sinceramente.

"Por que você é tão chato?" - Ele falou e caiu na gargalhada. É, ele estava muito bêbado.

"Malfoy, você bebeu?"

"Mas é claro que eu bebi, você é mesmo muito burro." – Ele falou, colocando o dedo na minha cara. Ele cambaleou e se segurou em mim, no último segundo.

"Vamos, Malfoy, vou te levar pra enfermaria." - Eu falei, passando o braço dele por cima dos meus ombros e segurando em sua cintura.

"Não faça isso, Potter! Não me abrace. Além disso, eu consigo andar sozinho, muito obrigado." - Draco retrucou, mas continuou andando e se apoiando em mim. - "Potter, me responda dessa vez... Você quer mesmo que eu vá embora? Porque se você quiser, eu vou."

"Não sei. Depois a gente conversa, agora senta aí que eu vou chamar a Pomfrey." - Falei, largando o Malfoy em uma cadeira.

Rumei em direção à salinha pequena e Pomfrey me pediu um minuto pra arrumar um leito. Tentei suspendê-lo segurando em sua cintura, mas então ele me olhou nos olhos e eu parei.

"Potter, antes de me abandonar aqui, ouça bem. Fique o mais longe que conseguir de mim, entendeu? Você tinha razão, eu não presto."

Meu coração palpitava. Não havia o que dizer, então eu o entreguei à Madame Pomfrey e fui embora.

— x —

**N/A: **_É, acho que essa fic de repente ficou séria. Mas ora vejam só! Tudo bem, ainda vem muita coisa engraçada por aí._

_Até a o próximo Bat-Programa, no mesmo Bat-Horário e Bat-Canal!_

_Com amor, J.K._


	6. Fascinação ou Mas que porra foi essa?

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime._

— x —

**Síndrome Malfoyniana  
por J.K. Chan**

– Capítulo 6 –

_Fascinação ou "Mas que porra foi essa?"_

Fiquei por muito tempo deitado na cama, perdido nos meus próprios pensamentos. Malfoy está me fazendo perder a cabeça. Não consigo mais coordenar minhas vontades. E só havia um jeito de consertar tudo. Eu farei exatamente o que ele sugeriu, mesmo que eu não queira. Vou me afastar ao máximo.

Então, lá estava eu, três dias mais tarde, sentado em uma confortável poltrona da Sala Comunal, pensando sobre como a vida era uma porcaria, quando senti alguém me chacoalhar pelos braços.

"Harry, pelo amor de Merlin! Você precisa sair dessa... Você está pior do que o Ron quando teve que usar aquelas vestes horrendas no Baile de Inverno!" – Hermione falou, me olhando nos olhos.

"Eu faria tudo pra sair dessa, você sabe. Mas é meio difícil." – Eu falei, abaixando a cabeça – "Essa coisa toda está me deixando miserável."

"Mas Harry, você precisa agir. Quer ir almoçar? Ver a luz do dia?"

Respondi com um resmungo. Eu iria, eventualmente. Mas não sentia fome. Na verdade, não comia direito há dias – também não dormia, não prestava atenção nas aulas, etc – mas precisava colocar algo no estômago.

Saí pelo buraco do retrato, pela primeira vez em dois dias (a não ser para as aulas), pois as pessoas me olhavam como se soubessem de algo. Algumas davam risadinhas e apontavam pra mim. Pessoas que nunca sequer tinham trocado cumprimentos comigo.

Um corvinal - acho que o nome dele era Marck – passou por mim ontem, caminhando na minha direção com um pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Ele sorriu pra mim e me ofereceu.

"Hey, Harry! Toma, pode pegar... Sei que são seus favoritos." – ele falou, e eu o perguntei como ele sabia. Ele riu e foi embora, levando consigo a calmaria em que eu vivia anteriormente.

Além disso, horas depois, um lufo veio na minha direção e me perguntou sobre fintas de Quadribol. Eu disse que não conhecia a maioria delas.

"Nossa, cara, então você só improvisa? É verdade que quando entrou aqui não sabia o que era Quadribol?" – ele me olhou, ligeiramente risonho.

Eu educadamente respondi que sim e me retirei. Que coisa incômoda.

Esperando espairecer antes de ir almoçar, vaguei pelos corredores gelados do castelo, inutilmente procurando fugir de todo aquele tormento.

"Oi, Harry!" – disse uma voz alegre. Estou precisando de tudo, menos vozes alegres. Seria capaz de matar uma pessoa, neste momento.

"Olá, Luna..." – eu falei, tentando sorrir – "Como vai?"

"Você está com problemas, Harry?" – Disse ela, como sempre olhando para o nada e não prestando atenção na fala alheia.

"Não..."

"Está sim." – Ela falou, me observando, misteriosa. – "Malfoy tem razão em se preocupar."

"Malfoy está preocupado com o quê, Luna?" – Eu falei, uma pontinha de esperança na voz.

"Sabe, Harry, as estrelas estão brilhando lá fora." – Ela falou, e foi embora saltitando.

O que raios foi isso? Essa garota se droga. Que papo é esse de Malfoy preocupado e estrelas brilhantes?

Resolvi que não adiantaria tentar esquecer da realidade. E meu estômago estava protestando bastante. Rumei para o salão, que ainda se encontrava razoavelmente vazio. Os alunos estavam chegando, portanto, eu poderia comer em paz.

Como estava enganado.

Ao entrar no salão, todas as cabeças presentes se viraram para me observar. Mais risadinhas. Estava tão nervoso que não percebi trombar em alguém. Era Zabini.

"Cara, você realmente tem olhos verde-esmeralda." – foi tudo que Zabini disse, se virando e indo se sentar na mesa da Sonserina.

Ao me sentar, notei Parkinson me observando, mal-humorada. Fui me servir, e Colin Creevey apareceu do meu lado, com uma deliciosa torta de caramelo nas mãos.

"Toma, Harry, guardei uma pra você. Sei que você adora..." – COMO? Como todas as pessoas em Hogwarts pareciam saber tudo sobre mim?

"Hã... Obrigado, Colin. Quem te contou isso?" – Ele ia responder, quando Ron e Hermione apareceram e ele se foi.

Naquele momento, Malfoy entrou pelas grandes portas do salão. Despenteado, mais pálido que o usual, olhando para o próprio sapato. Decididamente não era o mesmo de sempre.

"O que há de errado com a doninha?" – perguntou Ron, se sentando do meu lado, repentinamente.

Malfoy sentou no grande banco da mesa da Sonserina e levantou o olhar, sorrindo ao ver que eu o observava. Desviei o olhar o mais rápido que pude. Era um sorriso sincero, e a felicidade inflou em meu peito. Pobre de mim.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o salão se encontrava lotado. Alguns alunos viravam pra conversar com os colegas de outras casas, enquanto outros saboreavam a sobremesa.

Vi que Draco Malfoy dava risadinhas enquanto conversava com Parkinson, não se dando ao trabalho de mascarar que falava de mim. Parkinson parecia atordoada. Ela rodava os olhos a cada duas frases do outro, me olhando com certo desconforto.

"NÃO ME INTERESSA SE ELE PARECE DOENTE, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!" – ela gritou, se levantando e caminhando até mim - "Potter, você pode dizer pro Draco, pelo amor de Merlin, que você está perfeitamente bem?" – Todos riram no salão. Não me parecia motivo pra rir.

"Hã... Acho que isso não diz respeito a ele." – Malfoy me olhou, os olhos marejados.

"Só diga, Potter. Vai por mim, vai ser melhor." – falou Zabini, agora ao lado dela.

"Eu... Estou bem." – falei, corando.

Malfoy se levantou de supetão e veio na minha direção.

"Não acredito em você. Você não me parece bem, Potter. Tem comido direito? Tem dormido horas suficientes?" – Não é possível. Tinha algo muito errado aqui.

Neste momento, o salão inteiro já se encontrava em silêncio, todos assistindo de camarote àquela insanidade. Parkinson tentou puxar Malfoy pelo braço.

"ME DEIXA, PANSY! Não vê que estou falando com Potter... Olha como os olhos dele são brilhantes..." – Gente, vou falar de novo. Tem algo cheirando mal nessa história.

O Salão se enchia de burburinhos e risadinhas. Algumas garotas gritaram agudamente, alguns garotos pareciam chocados e muitos – estranhamente – riram com divertimento.

Malfoy me olhava, aparentemente preocupado. Então eu percebi o ridículo da situação. Eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, não mesmo. Vi Crabbe e Goyle se aproximarem, após Pansy gritar com eles o suficiente, e pegarem Malfoy pelos dois braços.

"ME SOLTA! POTTER, NÃO ME DEIXE!" – Gritava Malfoy, me dando até medo. O que havia de errado, afinal?

Além de não entender nada, eu estava MUITO envergonhado. Saí do meu lugar, determinado a não voltar ao Salão tão cedo. Vi Pomfrey se levantar e vir falar comigo, ao mesmo tempo em que Parkinson me abordou, nada gentilmente.

"Potter!" – ela gritou meu sobrenome, enquanto me segurava pelo braço. Pansy Parkinson é perigosa, lembre-se disso.

"O que você quer?" – eu falei impaciente.

"Quero saber neste exato momento o que você fez com o Draco."

"Como assim o que eu fiz com ele?" - Perguntei nervoso.

"Potter, eu vou falar só mais uma vez. Antes de irmos pra aula, Draco estava tendo uma animada conversa comigo sobre a sua pessoa. E também ontem à noite. E durante o almoço. O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?" - Comecei a gaguejar. Mais risadas.

"P-Parkinson, eu realmente gostaria de poder responder, mas pra isso eu teria que ter feito algo primeiro." - Ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

"Sr. Potter! Preciso que me acompanhe até a enfermaria." - disse Pomfrey, estressada, andando rápido na minha direção. Tenho sérios problemas com essa mulher.

"Por quê?" - eu perguntei. Observei todos os alunos nos olhando, atentos.

"Você fez algo com o Sr. Malfoy, Potter?" - ela perguntou, me observando com atenção.

"Por Merlin, porque todos estão achando isso?" - eu falei, levantando os braços - "Claro que não fiz nada. O que ele tem, afinal?"

"Não sabemos ainda, mas ele pode ter sido azarado com um feitiço de fascinação. Só fala de você e tenho certeza que as pupilas estão trêmulas – só vou poder dizer com certeza após examiná-lo. Ele se comporta como se o senhor pudesse 'iluminar o dia dele'." - ela falou, incrédula.

Eu tinha ouvido direito? Então essa era a resposta. Malfoy não estava louco por mim, estava só azarado.

"Potter, você está bem?" – Pomfrey perguntou e eu percebi que estava em silêncio há pelo menos um minuto.

"Estou." - disse, tossindo levemente - "F-Fascinação? Bom, provavelmente foi alguém que o odeia, porque fazê-lo ficar fascinado logo por mim..."

"Sim, Potter, então agora entende porque estamos desconfiadas do senhor. Nada pessoal..." - disse Pomfrey. – "Mas há dois dias os alunos de Sonserina estão comentando sobre o comportamento de Malfoy."

"Claro que é pessoal! Potter é um babaca que odeia o Draco, pelo amor de Deus, não há o que pensar, por Merlin!" - disse Pansy, gritando com Pomfrey.

"Não se exalte, Srta. Parkinson. Potter, você precisa vir comigo. Malfoy já foi levado pra enfermaria pelos colegas."

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" - eu falei.

"Se isso for verdade, será fácil provar." - Pomfrey falou - "Se for mesmo uma azaração, seja delicado com ele. A fascinação é muito parecida com uma poção de amor, só não causa a necessidade de contato físico."

Resolvi aceitar e segui-las, desejando tudo, menos ver Malfoy fascinado por mim. E ligeiramente desapontado por ele não sentir 'necessidade de contato físico'.

As pessoas aos poucos desistiam de ouvir nossa conversa e voltavam às suas atividades regulares, mas ainda era possível ouvir alguns risinhos e conversas de urgência na voz.

"POTTER!" - gritou Malfoy assim que eu entrei pela porta da enfermaria. Todos me olharam. Lá dentro estavam Snape, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini e Pomfrey. – "Você voltou!"

"Hã... Olá, Malfoy." - eu falei, desajeitado.

"Potter, me explique agora o que fez com Draco!" - falou Snape, irritado - "Eu tentei avisar a todos mais cedo de que você estava por trás disso, mas – como sempre - ninguém me deu o devido crédito." – falou o professor mais maníaco-depressivo que já existiu.

"Se Potter não fez nada, é fácil provar. Potter, me dê sua varinha.' - Dumbledor falou e apontou a mão pra mim. Entreguei a varinha.

Dumbledore a agitou algumas vezes e um filete branco, meio fantasmagórico, dançou em nossos olhos. Foi tomando firmeza, se solidificando e, em alguns segundos, Dumbledore segurava um pequeno papel amarelado.

"Este, Harry, é o papel que contém todos os feitiços que o senhor executou nos últimos sete dias. Lumus... Reparo... Só feitiços simples e autorizados. Nenhuma azaração." - ele falou, amassando o papel e o fazendo sumir com um aceno da varinha. - "O senhor está liberado."

Respirei aliviado.

"Não! Potter, não vá!" - Malfoy gritou, se ajoelhando.

"Não acredito nisso." - falou Zabini, colocando as mãos no rosto.

"Draco, pára com isso!" - Pansy falou - "Você vai se arrepender tanto depois..."

Pomfrey se virou para os presentes e disse que era melhor que todos se retirassem, menos eu. Pegou um frasco com um líquido viscoso e virou em um copo.

"Malfoy, beba isso." - ela entregou o copo nas mãos dele.

"Eca! Isso é horrível! – Malfoy falou, assim que o líquido encostou nos lábios rosados. Rosados? Por que eu pensei nisso?

"Eu sei, mas você vai me agradecer depois." – Pomfrey falou, obrigando Malfoy a tomar o resto do líquido. Coitado... Mulher mal-amada. – "Potter, melhor se afastar, o efeito é imediato. Ele vai voltar a te querer morto a qualquer momento."

Algo murchou em mim.

"Eu nunca iria querer ver Harry morto..." – Malfoy falou e pareceu engasgar. Arregalou os olhos, parecendo tomar consciência de tudo que fizera nos últimos dois dias. Ele levantou de supetão – "Mas que porra foi essa?"

"Acalme-se, Malfoy." – ela pediu, e ele a olhou como se pudesse matá-la apenas com a força de seu olhar.

"ME ACALMAR?" – ele gritou, e eu tremi levemente – "Vocês me deixaram assim por 3 dias? ISSO NÃO SE FAZ! E você..." - disse ele, se virando pra mim - "Eu te avisei! Mandei ficar longe." – em um rompante, ele saiu da enfermaria.

"Um efeito colateral da azaração é raiva, Potter. Desculpe, mas o único jeito de Malfoy lembrar de tudo era com a sua pessoa presente. Ele não te odeia mais do que antes, não se preocupe." – ela falou, enquanto arrumava os materiais no armário.

"Porque eu estaria preocupado?"

"Hã? Não, nada demais." – ela falou, parecendo desconfiar de algo. Era só o que faltava.

Saí da enfermaria, desejando enfiar minha cabeça no buraco mais próximo. O que seria de mim depois dessa? Draco me odiava, como esperado, mas aquela falsa esperança me pareceu tão boa por alguns minutos. Mas era tudo uma azaração, apenas.

A única coisa estranha, Hermione fez questão de afirmar quando voltamos à Sala Comunal, era como Draco parecia saber tanto sobre mim, pra espalhar tudo aos quatro ventos. Meu doce favorito e coisas do gênero. Provavelmente todos sabiam essas coisas, saíam nas revistas. Nada demais.

Mais tarde, resolvi caminhar pelo castelo, ainda atordoado. Ouvi uma voz feminina e atirada gritar meu nome. Olhei para trás e vi Ginny correndo em minha direção. Estanquei. Ainda não tinha definido minha situação com ela, estive tão ocupado desde... Bem, desde o começo disso tudo.

"Harry, desta vez você não vai fugir de mim. Amanhã é sábado e você vai comigo ao Três Vassouras, ok? Nos vemos às 10h na Sala Comunal. Ron e Hermione também vão."

Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Não gosto dela como deveria... Além disso, Hermione me mataria se achasse que estou com Ginny sem querer de verdade - apesar de meia Hogwarts dizer que a Ginny pega garotos (há quem diga que garotas também) igual troca de roupa.

Antes que eu pudesse argumentar o quanto não estava interessado, ela sorriu e saiu andando rápido para outro corredor. Droga. Continuei meu caminhar, tentando não pensar nas reviravoltas da minha vida nos últimos dias.

Há um tempo, eu estaria muito feliz por poder sair com Ginny. Talvez não tão feliz... Mas agora, eu me sentia um completo traidor. Sim, eu estava traindo a todos, inclusive à minha própria sanidade.

O dia seguinte seria difícil. Muito difícil.

— x —

**N/A: **_Bom, sei que este capítulo está com um ENORME atraso de quase um ano. Desculpem, mas estava em período de vestibular. E adivinhem..._

_PASSEI! Agora sou caloura da UFRJ! (E ai vocês se perguntam: e eu com isso?)_

_Com amor, J.K._


	7. Tudo acontece em Hogsmeade

**_AVISO : HOJE, 18 DE JANEIRO DE 2012, REEDITEI E REPOSTEI TODA A FANFIC. POR FAVOR, RELEIA. VAI VALER A PENA!_**

**_Com amor, J.K._**

— x —

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime._

— x —

**Síndrome Malfoyniana  
por J.K. Chan**

– Capítulo 7 –

_Tudo acontece em Hogsmead_

Se é verdade que a gente só tem uma vida, porque a minha não podia ser normal? Além de passar a minha infância e adolescência lutando com um semi-humano sem nariz e lunático, eu ainda fui ter uma queda pelo meu inimigo?

Eu continuava pensando sobre como as coisas tinham tomado um rumo estranho. O dia seguinte seria um combo de detenção na Ala Hospitalar e do fora que eu daria na Ginny. Revirei-me na cama, sem conseguir adormecer, só pensando nos acontecimentos dos últimos tempos.

Aliás, eu nem sabia mais se eram 'últimos tempos' mesmo... Pensando melhor, eu sempre tive muitas dúvidas quando se tratava do Draco. Desde o momento em que o conheci, ele me afetou.

Acordei cedo e fui para a enfermaria. Pomfrey estava um nojo. Acho que sofre de mau-humor matinal. Pensando melhor, ela está sempre com essa cara mumificada.

Acabei de decidir que limpar frascos não é profissão pra mim. Quando acabei, amaldiçoei até a décima geração de um tal de Afrasis Leibny, o cara que inventou mais remédios em frascos empoeirados do que os anos que Dumbledore viveu.

Despedi-me da Pomfrey, tentando ser agradável (não quero mais detenções, dá licença?) e fui para a passagem da Dedosdemel. Passei o caminho inteiro tirando a poeira das roupas, pensando em como Malfoy riria de mim se me visse todo empoeirado.

Saí do porão e fui para as ruas cheias de alunos gritando e brincando, aquela coisa ridiculamente lufa e feliz. Exatamente o contrário de como eu me sentia.

Encontrei Rony, Hermione e Ginny no Três Vassouras, o chamado "point", mas que de "point" não tem nada. É apenas um bar velho aonde as pessoas (inclusive menores de idade) vão se alcoolizar.

Sentei, sorrindo forçadamente, ao lado de Ginny. Ela parecia tão infantil. Ainda mais quando começou a falar das brincadeirinhas das amigas dela. Chato.

Estava tudo desconfortável e eu estava querendo ir pra casa desesperadamente, quando a sineta na porta (porque tem uma sineta?) avisou que alguém tinha entrado.

Hermione me olhou e começou a mexer a cabeça na direção da porta. Eu estava de costas e me virei nada discretamente, sem entender. Dei com dois olhos prateados me olhando.

Oh, merda.

"Mas o Malfoy não sabe mesmo o lugar dele, né?" – Ginny abriu o bocão.

Eu estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Do Malfoy, da Ginny, de todo mundo. Mas não falei nada. Algum tempo depois, eu já não agüentava mais os toques dela, os comentários idiotas, os olhares que ela trocava comigo (e o fato de que Draco estava vendo tudo não ajudava).

"Ginny, podemos ir até um lugar mais calmo conversarmos?" - Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e fomos para uma mesa no canto. Eu tinha uma boa visão da mesa em que Draco estava, e ele me olhava fixamente.

"Você sabe que somos bons amigos, não é?" - ela assentiu - "Eu te adoro como amiga, mas no momento estou apaixonado por outra pessoa e não quero te enganar."

Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, ela não foi madura e entendeu. Pelo contrário: ela se levantou, gritando.

"E você termina assim, por que está gostando de outra pessoa? Quem é essa pessoa?" - Ela saiu correndo do bar com lágrimas nos olhos. Todos olharam pra mim dentro daquele maldito bar, me julgando. Oh, triste vida. Mais uma página bizarra no Profeta.

"Po, cara, não entendi nada." – Ron falou, quando eu voltei para a mesa anterior e me sentei, derrotado. Percebi que Malfoy me observava, parecendo intrigado.

"Você é tão obtuso, Ronald." – Hermione se virou pra mim – "Harry, você fez muito bem em terminar com a Ginny."

"Não estava mais agüentando esconder isso dela. Me desculpa, Ron. Eu sei que ela é sua irmã... Não queria magoá-la."

"Eu te conheço, Harry. Eu sei que foi sincero." – disse Ron, e fiquei aliviado – "Ela é minha irmã, mas eu entendo. Isso acontece. Agora me conta, quem é a sortuda?"

Passei algum tempo tentando fazer Ron mudar de assunto e, com a ajuda de Hermione, ele não ficou sabendo de nada. Tentei desviar o pensamento de Malfoy, de Ginny e tudo o mais. Draco ainda me estudava.

No meio da tarde, restavam poucas pessoas no bar. Draco, que agora estava com Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini. Ele parecia muito entediado com a conversa, mexia no canudo da sua bebida e tinha uma das mãos no queixo. Eu amava observa-lo assim, escondido.

"Harry? HARRY!" - disse Ron - "Tá papando mosca, amigo?"

Olhei, sem graça. Malfoy pareceu notar minha distração e se levantou, de supetão. Rumou para nossa mesa. Ai céus, o que ele poderia querer?

"Olá, grifinórios. Pensei em vir aqui encher o saco de vocês." – ele falou, mas não sorria. Só me olhava nos olhos.

"Malfoy, vá embora." – Ron falou, indignado.

"Eu já estava de saída. Tenho que ir à frente da Casa dos Gritos esperar por uma pessoa." – ele falou sorrindo e se retirou do bar. Isso foi uma indireta pra mim? Só podia ser.

"Hermione?" – Ron falou.

"Oi?"

"Essa deixa foi pra você?" – Ron disse, triste.

"Quê?"

"Eu acho que isso foi uma deixa pra você ir atrás dele... Mas você não vai, né?" – Ron disse, olhando para os sapatos. O amor deles era tão fácil, por que não ficavam juntos logo? Preciso fazer esses dois resolverem seus problemas.

"Ron, isso não foi uma deixa pra mim." – Ela riu, depois Ron caiu na gargalhada e eu acabei rindo junto. Continuamos a conversar, mas minha mente estava lá fora, com sei lá o que Malfoy tivesse pra falar comigo. Estava tudo ficando bizarramente fora do lugar.

Sem agüentar mais, me levantei, sem tempo ou criatividade pra inventar qualquer coisa. Saí sem olhar pra trás. Provavelmente Ron não entendera nada e Hermione tinha inventado uma ótima desculpa. Provavelmente.

Caminhei até as proximidades da Casa dos Gritos, onde estava deserto e coberto de neve. Andei por lá, sem sinal do Malfoy. O medo começou a tomar conta de mim. Seria isso uma brincadeira de mal-gosto?

De repente, senti uma mão cobrir a minha boca por trás e eu ser arrastado até uma árvore. Relaxei – tá, não relaxei - quando percebi que era Draco. Tirei as mãos dele dos meus lábios e o olhei furioso.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Bom, era o único jeito de ter um momento de conversa com o menino de ouro." – ele falou, com sarcasmo.

"E o que você quer comigo?" – Ele começou a caminhar, enquanto falava muito rápido.

"Quero esclarecer algumas coisas." – Ele disse e eu engoli em seco, desconfortável – "Eu te disse que ia contar ao diretor o que eu fiz. E eu contei. Então é provável que eu vá embora do colégio na semana que vem. Ele pediu um tempo pra decidir o que fazer, mas é óbvio que vai me expulsar."

Meu coração gelou. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora.

"E por que está me contando isso?" - perguntei, sem saber o que dizer.

"Por nada, só avisando." - o olhar dele dizia outra coisa - "Mas quero te contar outra coisa. Eu sei quem me jogou a azaração que me fez passar aquela vergonha... Foi o Nott."

"Por que ele faria isso?"

"Ele nunca gostou de mim, muito menos de você. Deve ter sido hilário pra ele ver a situação toda." - tentei rir, mas estava muito deprimido.

Malfoy empacou no caminho. Parecia muito nervoso. Olhou em volta e achou um bom lugar pra se sentar, no pé de uma árvore. Eu o segui e sentamos.

"O que você quer, afinal?" - perguntei.

"Nada. Só não queria ir embora sem ao menos ter uma conversa civilizada com você. Se eu não fosse tão impulsivo às vezes, não estaria indo embora do colégio. Talvez seja bom tentar pensar mais, pra variar." - Não acredito. Eu amo esse garoto. Eu amo, é isso.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" - falei, incerto.

"Depende se eu vou querer responder."

Isso estava muito surreal. Quem diria que eu estaria tendo não só uma conversa civilizada com ele, mas sentado ao pé de uma árvore, tranquilamente?

"Como você sabe tanto sobre mim? Digo... minha comida favorita, coisas sobre a minha infância." - Falei demais, pra variar.

"Pergunte outra coisa." - ele falou, mexendo as mãos.

"Então está bem. Por que você mandou eu me afastar de você?"

"Porque sim."

"Isso não é resposta."

"Potter..." - disse ele, quase tremendo.

Ele se levantou. Começou a andar rápido e eu o segui. Consegui segurar seu braço e o fiz parar. Ele umedeceu os lábios, o que me fez sentir um frio na barriga e uma sensação muito engraçada em outras partes do corpo.

"Isso é uma piada pra você?" - falei, a raiva voltando a mandar em mim. - "Onde seus amiguinhos estão escondidos? Atrás de uma árvore, prontos pra rir de mim?"

"Não tem ninguém aqui. Só eu e você."

"Então pra que a pose? Porque você não fala logo a que veio?"

"Você não sabe de nada." – meu coração palpitou.

Ele me segurou pelo pulso. Mas antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa ou sair correndo dali, um gritinho pôde ser ouvido por nós dois.

"Harry?" – ouvi a voz ao longe. Parecia Neville.

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin. O que Longbottom veio fazer aqui?" – disse Draco, rodando os olhos e me soltando – "Eu _realmente_ joguei pedra em Salazar."

"Ele parece preocupado." – eu falei.

"Se ele não sair daqui nos próximos dez segundos, eu vou azará-lo. Juro." – disse Draco, sentando novamente embaixo de uma árvore e indicando que eu fosse espantar Neville.

Assim que Neville pareceu convencido de que estava tudo bem e se virou para seguir de volta ao povoado, eu fechei os olhos e me senti fraco. E agora? Eu iria simplesmente dar meia-volta até Draco e continuar essa discussão que teria um fim desagradável, de qualquer forma?

Me virei, ainda de olhos fechados. Não abra, não abra. Porém, eu pareceria um retardado se ficasse tanto tempo com os olhos fechados. Quando os abri, Draco estava me observando. Fui até ele.

"Malfoy, acho melhor deixar essa conversa pra outro dia. Está quase na hora de voltar e meus amigos vão ficar preocupados." - Eu me levantei de novo e ele também.

"Eu vou embora, Potter. Eu não tenho outro dia."

Eu me virei, realizando que era verdade. Era minha última chance. E é claro que eu seria estúpido o suficiente pra fazer algo que se tornaria uma razão pra ele me humilhar pelo resto da existência.

Sem pensar mais, eu o segurei pelos dois ombros e o encostei no tronco da árvore atrás de nós. Ele me olhou, assustado. Eu observava a boca dele, entreaberta. Eu o queria tanto que não podia mais agüentar.

"Potter... não faça isso..." - ele falou, parecendo saber o que aconteceria em seguida.

Claro que eu não o escutei. Em segundos, passei um dos braços pela cintura dele e o puxei, fazendo nossos narizes roçarem pouco antes de meus lábios quentes encostarem nos seus com alguma violência, sedentos daquele calor.

Ele tentava sair do beijo, empurrando meu corpo com as mãos. O segurei mais firme e em segundos ele se rendeu. Moveu a língua, e minha boca se abriu para receber aqueles movimentos lânguidos. Seria deprimente, se não fosse maravilhoso. Malfoy tinha realizado tudo que eu vinha pensando durante semanas em apenas um ou dois segundos.

Mas o beijo durou somente o suficiente até que ele me empurrasse com mais força, os olhos arregalados e as mãos na frente do corpo, o protegendo do que fosse.

"Ficou maluco? Idiota!" - ele gritou, antes de sair correndo.

Eu parecia preso ao chão. Tinha acabado de acontecer algo tão maravilhoso e ainda assim, tinha um sabor amargo. Eu estive querendo isso por semanas, mas só por que eu achava que nunca – e você sabe que era nunca mesmo – iria acontecer.

Minhas pernas estavam bambas. Eu queria correr e fingir que nada disso tinha acontecido, mas o que eu fiz foi sentar na neve, colocar as mãos no rosto e chorar por uns bons minutos.

Draco não parecia ter gostado do que aconteceu. Por uns segundos, ele retribuiu meu beijo, mas tudo indica que foi só pra me distrair e poder ir embora. Por que, Harry? Por que você teve que ser tão idiota e perder o controle?

Ao menos uma coisa eu faria: impediria que ele fosse expulso. Mesmo que, ficando na escola, ele fosse contar pra todo mundo o que tinha acontecido e eu fosse morrer de humilhação. Eu realmente amo o Draco. Que merda.

— x —

**N/A: **_Ao invés de cada vez mais engraçada, essa fic está cada vez mais séria. Acho que isso é porque passou muito tempo e eu dei uma "amadurecida". Vão notar também que eu repostei a fanfic inteira. Ela estava (honestamente) muito mal escrita e as coisas aconteciam muito rápido demais._

_Espero que gostem dessa nova Síndrome Malfoyniana! Feita com muito carinho._

_Com amor, J.K._


	8. Desbravando terras sonserinas: parte I

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. A fanfic, porém, é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial ou totalmente. Plágio é crime._

— x —

**Síndrome Malfoyniana  
por J.K. Chan**

– Capítulo 8 –

_Desbravando terras sonserinas: parte I_

Sabe, eu era um menino feliz. Sim, feliz. Apesar de Voldemort e toda aquela coisa de salvar o mundo, eu tinha um lugar cheio de coisas e pessoas pra amar. Hogwarts era minha casa. Eu tinha amigos que gostavam de mim de verdade. E pessoas que me odiavam. Oh, bons tempos.

Mas eu não era mais feliz. Porque tudo tinha sido virado do avesso e eu estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo Draco, alguém com quem eu realmente não deveria me envolver. E que não queria nada comigo, por razões óbvias.

Minha vontade era abrir um buraco no chão e enfiar a minha cabeça. Eu não tinha a menor força pra ver os meus amigos. Fui até o Três Vassouras e rapidamente os dispensei, dizendo que não estava muito bem e precisava ir dormir. Ron pareceu preocupado, mas Hermione, como sempre, entendeu de primeira e me ajudou.

E eu andei até ficar exausto, pensando em tudo e nada, até chegar à Dedosdemel, bem mais vazia. Era fim de tarde, quase noite. A moça do balcão me cumprimentou e eu disfarcei minha quase-entrada no porão olhando com interesse pros doces da prateleira.

Entrei escondido no túnel que me levaria de volta ao castelo e em alguns minutos estava em frente à sala do Dumbledore. A senha ainda era a mesma e eu subi rapidamente. Bati na porta e ouvi um sereno "Entre.". Respire fundo, Harry. Você consegue.

"Olá, Harry. O que posso fazer por você?" - ele falou, sorrindo.

"Hm... Diretor... Eu queria te pedir um favor."

"Se eu puder ajudar, ficarei mais que feliz." - ele ainda sorria, me olhando nos olhos.

"Malfoy me contou que você vai expulsá-lo por causa do jogo." - ele assentiu. Eu tremia.

"O que ele fez foi muito grave, Harry. Ele poderia ter causado uma tragédia." - ele sorria ainda mais - "Acabei de avisá-lo que amanhã é seu último dia em Hogwarts. Seus pais serão avisados ainda hoje."

"Mas, diretor... Eu gostaria que o senhor não o expulsasse."

Dumbledore parecia fascinado pelas minhas palavras.

"E por quê?"- ele perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

"Porque eu sei que lá no fundo ele não fez por mal. Ele costuma não pensar muito nas coisas... E eu não vou mais brigar com ele. Eu juro." - falei, nervoso.

"Ah, Harry... Você me pegou de surpresa. Não sei se é uma boa idéia." - mas algo em meus olhos o fez suavizar as feições. - "Está bem, ele pode ficar. Mas vai ter algumas detenções comigo durante o mês. E quero ver vocês dois bem amigos, hein. Da próxima vez, ele vai estar expulso antes de poder dizer _quadribol_." - eu agradeci e ele continuou falando - "Vou te pedir um favor... Não conte pra ele ainda. Achar que vai perder os amigos e tudo o que tem vai fazer com que ele aprenda uma lição valiosa."

Eu assenti e me retirei, feliz. Era incrível como as coisas tinham mudado. Minha vontade era ir correndo contar a ele o que aconteceu, mas tinha duas razões para não faze-lo: Dumbledore tinha me pedido e eu não sabia se já tinha a coragem necessária.

Por isso, voltei à Sala Comunal e me deparei com Hermione andando de um lado para o outro, muito nervosa. Quando me viu, sorriu de leve e veio cheia de perguntas.

"Harry! Os outros foram jantar. Me conte o que aconteceu! O que ele falou? Você contou pra ele? Ele gosta de você?" - ela parecia uma máquina.

"Calma, Hermione. Eu... beijei ele." - ela arregalou os olhos - "Mas calma, não foi bem assim. Ele não aceitou o beijo, ele... foi embora. E me chamou de idiota."

"Ah, Harry... Mas ele pode estar confuso." - disse ela, esfregando as mãos - "Não sei se você está sabendo, mas na volta pra cá a Luna veio me contar que Draco foi expulso e que amanhã depois do jantar os sonserinos vão fazer uma festa de despedida pra ele. Você quer ir?"

"Ele não vai ser expulso. Eu falei com o diretor." - disse, sério. - "Mas não posso contar pra ele agora. Coisa do Dumbledore..." - falei, respondendo ao seu olhar indagador - "Então acho que podíamos ir até a festa e eu conto pra ele lá."

"É uma boa idéia. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Harry. Lembre-se disso. Ele devia se sentir muito grato por tudo que você fez por ele." - talvez eu tenha me apaixonado pelo Malfoy porque ele é o único que não acha tudo que eu faço maravilhoso.

Eu estava exausto. Me despedi das poucas pessoas que chegavam na sala comunal e rumei para a minha cama de dossel. Dormi mais rápido do que imaginei. Essa história toda realmente me levou à exaustão mental.

No dia seguinte, acordei com uma tarefa difícil. Ir até uma festa na Sonserina dizer ao Draco que eu o impedi de ser expulso e ter que lidar com toda a humilhação que viria quando ele gritasse aos quatro ventos que o Menino de Ouro é frutinha e está apaixonado pelo inimigo.

Juro que preferia ter me apaixonado pela Luna, pelo Neville ou até (ó céus) pela Pansy. Mais simples e muito menos humilhante.

No café da manhã, todos os olhares estavam voltados para Draco Malfoy, que comia sua última tortinha de abóbora em Hogwarts. Era visível em seu rosto que ele estava deprimido com toda a situação. Queria tanto levantar e gritar que ele não ia embora, só pra ver um sorriso estampar aquele rosto. Mas não tive coragem.

Evitei olhar pra ele durante a refeição e ele parecia fazer o mesmo. Estava na cara que ele tinha ficado com ódio de mim. Talvez até nojo. Onde já se viu um garoto que você odeia te dar um beijo na boca de surpresa?

O dia passou muito devagar. Talvez porque era domingo e eu estava ansioso. Durante o jantar, todos observavam Draco comer sua última coxa de frango. Ele agora parecia furioso com tanta atenção. Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, teria me divertido vendo o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro.

Ele pareceu perder o controle, se levantou e gritou: "O que foi, nunca me viram, não?" e saiu andando do Grande Salão, sendo seguido por seus cães de guarda, Crabbe e Goyle.

Todos deram risadinhas, fizeram comentários e voltaram a comer. Eu não tinha a menor fome. Hermione me observava e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela me tranquilizou apenas com o olhar. Era bom ter alguém pra confidenciar todo esse absurdo.

Finalmente era a hora. Iríamos adentrar terras sonserinas e torcer pelo melhor. Levantei da cama, quando verifiquei que todos os meus colegas dormiam (e roncavam) profundamente. Me vesti e encontrei Hermione na Sala Comunal. Ela parecia nervosa.

"Se formos pegos, você vai dizer que um calouro foi azarado e saiu correndo cheio de bolhas com pus no rosto. Estávamos indo encontrar Pomfrey e fomos achados primeiro. Certo?" - Acenei que sim. Que bom ter uma amiga genial de vez em quando.

Rumamos em direção às masmorras. Hermione parecia saber muito bem o caminho e só olhou o Mapa do Maroto uma vez, em uma bifurcação suspeita. Quando chegamos na entrada da Sonserina, ela guardou sua varinha e esperou no escuro. Em menos de 2 minutos, um aluno saiu e nós entramos. Não é como se nossa ida à festa fosse um segredo. Só queríamos entrar sem ter que pedir ajuda a um sonserino, que provavelmente riria da nossa cara.

Lá dentro, não demorou nada e fomos reconhecidos. Mas não éramos os únicos não-sonserinos ali. A Sala Comunal estava cheia de alunos de outras casas. Algo estava acontecendo de diferente. Será que Draco tinha tantos amigos assim? Talvez estivessem lá pelo espetáculo. Não sei.

"Draco, vem ver quem está aqui! É o Potter, acredita?" - disse Pansy, numa voz muito debochada. Ele apareceu atrás dela, carregando um olhar surpreso no rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" - ele perguntou, e não tinha raiva nem asco na voz. Estava vazia.

"É! Já não foi suficiente causar a expulsão do Draquinho?" - disse Parkinson, me fazendo desejar lançar ao menos duas imperdoáveis.

"Pants, já disse que eu me entreguei. Potter pode ter essa cara de babaca, mas não teve nada a ver com isso." - algumas pessoas riram, outras ficaram surpresas em saber dessa fofoca quentinha.

"Malfoy, preciso falar com você. É bem urgente..." - eu falei, sem saber como soaria.

"Potter quer dividir seus segredinhos com Draco?" - disse Nott, uma ponta de divertimento na voz.

"Chega, Nott. Está bem, Potter." - ele falou simplesmente e se virou em direção aos quartos. Eu o segui, em meio a olhares embasbacados.

Conforme nos afastávamos do barulho, meu coração parecia mais e mais descompassado. O que eu diria? Faria diferença? Eu ferraria ainda mais com tudo? Ele me odiaria ainda mais?

Entramos no dormitório masculino e ele fechou a porta, passando a tranca ("Malditos sonserinos enxeridos", ele falou).

"Então, Potter. Pode começar."

"Hm... Eu vim aqui pra... é que o..." - as palavras não saíam.

"Não tenho a noite toda. Se você se esqueceu, é a minha última." - ele falou, seco. Estava tudo acabado. Tomei coragem, respirei fundo e falei.

"Você não vai ser expulso."

"O quê? Como assim?" - ele arregalou os olhos.

"Eu decidi... decidi falar com o Dumbledore. Acho que você não merece uma punição tão severa, não foi nada demais. Ele concordou e falou que depois vê com você umas detenções, algo assim."

"Você acha que eu não mereço? Eu ia te matar ali, Potter. Mais uns minutos e nós dois teríamos morrido. Você sabe disso, né?" - assenti com a cabeça - "Então por que...?"

"Não sei. Não to afim de descobrir também. Só me desculpa por não ter contado logo, foram ordens do Dumbledore. Também me desculpa por ontem. Enfim, já vou indo, amanhã eu..." - ele me segurou pelo braço.

"Potter, você é um idiota. Por que não consegue obedecer uma simples recomendação de não se meter comigo?" - ele falou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

"Eu tentei bastante, só que…" - Que se dane se eu me humilhar e parecer um bobo apaixonado. Essa palhaçada acaba de vez. - "É melhor eu ir. Me solta."

Draco me olhava fundo, mas não dizia uma palavra. Depois do que pareceram horas de apenas olhares, ele falou:

"Obrigado por ter falado com o Dumbledore. Juro que não vou mais agir como criança. A partir de agora só vou tomar decisões adultas e sensatas." - e me estendeu a mão para um aperto. Aquele que não aconteceu há quase 7 anos atrás.

Fiquei surpreso. Esperava uma reação muito pior, não uma oferta de amizade. Aceitei o aperto.

Nossas mãos se tocaram e foi como se formiguinhas subissem pelo meu braço, passando em meu tórax, seguindo uma direção perigosa. Ficamos mais tempo que o necessário num aperto de mão meio esquisito, até que ele saiu porta afora, sem dizer uma palavra.

Eu tremia. Acho que amizade não seria o suficiente, nunca mais.

Resoluto em aceitar a realidade e ter apenas a trégua que Malfoy estava propondo, mesmo que estivesse quebrado por dentro, rumei de volta à Sala Comunal da Sonserina, onde havia música, álcool e felicidade (agora que Draco anunciou que não seria expulso) o suficiente pra deixar minha mente dormente.

Vários sonserinos foram me agradecer por ter salvado a pele do Malfoy, mesmo que fizessem isso do jeito deles. "Potter, finalmente fez alguma coisa certa, hein!" e "Valeu por quase destruir a vida do Draco e depois consertar a merda que fez!" foram algumas das frases que ouvi ao transitar pela sala.

Minha mente estava mais leve. Hermione sorriu pra mim ao se aproximar.

"E aí? Como ele reagiu?"

"Ah, Hermione… Ele ficou surpreso e depois disse que ia tentar ser mais adulto. Acho que estamos numa trégua agora."

"Mas isso é ótimo, né?" - ela disse, visivelmente mais relaxada.

"Sim, é." - e por que não parecia?

"Potter." - a voz de Draco interrompeu a conversa.

Me virei e ele me olhava profundamente. Perdi o fôlego. Nada disso estava certo, nada mesmo. Como eu posso ser amigo (ou o que quer que a gente fosse agora) se eu me derretia por ele com um simples olhar?

"Nós vamos jogar um drinking game agora e queríamos saber se você e Granger querem participar." - ele se virou para Hermione, que estava pasma - "Granger, você sabe transformar água em Firewhiskey, não sabe? Por que meus amigos são uns idiotas e não trouxeram álcool suficiente pra todo mundo."

Malfoy e Hermione estavam mesmo se falando? Isso estava acontecendo? Mesmo?

"Sei sim, Malfoy! Vamos sentar que eu faço isso num minuto!"

Assim que Draco começou a andar, ela me olhou com a mesma surpresa que eu sentia e sorriu.

"Acho que as coisas vão mudar muito, Harry."

— x —

Duas horas e oito garrafas de água que viraram Firewhiskey depois, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que o sofá em que eu estava sentado era muito macio e que o mundo estava girando à minha volta de um jeito agradável demais.

"Potter, sua vez!" - ouvi um gripo histérico que só podia vir da Pansy.

Estávamos jogando Verdade e Consequência há 15 minutos. Blaise Zabini tinha admitido que ele e Padma Patil se pegaram numa sala de aula há uns meses e Hermione finalmente falou que gostava de Ron. Porque ela tinha admitido isso pra um bando de sonserinos fugia ao meu conhecimento.

"Ok. Verdade."

Levantei meus olhos e vi que todos sorriam e se divertiam, mas Draco me olhava tenso. Não entendi o que aquilo significava. Ele já estava dando pra trás na nossa trégua?

"Potter, é verdade que você é gay?" - Pansy perguntou.

Ao menos metade da sala engasgou com sua bebida. Eu gelei completamente. Minhas opções eram: mentir e ser desmascarado pelo Draco ou falar a verdade e ser humilhado prlo Draco. Claro que nenhuma das duas saiu da minha boca.

"Eu… Hm… Não… Eu..."

"Vamos, Potter! Se está com tanto medo assim de responder, então troca pra Consequência. Já tenho algo especial planejado pra você!" - ela disso isso, sorrindo.

"Não, eu respondo." - respirei fundo e disse, com toda a minha força interior - "Sim."

Depois disso, só me lembro de sentir um enjôo muito forte e correr pro banheiro.

— x —

**N/A: **_Demorei um ano pra voltar, mas agora vou tentar manter o ritmo! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, apesar de não acontecer muita coisa nele._

_Com amor, J.K._


End file.
